Ron's Rosebud
by Perchance A Primrose
Summary: Rose Weasley is a daddy's girl. Here are some different defining moments in Ron and Rose's relationship.


**A/N: This is my first attempt at a full length fic from the POV of a guy. So bear with me!**

**While I was writing Old Age, I looked at the relationship between Ron and Rose. I fell in love with it and I needed to write more with them. **

**So here it is! A story of Ron and his little rosebud.**

"RONALD!" Hermione screamed shrilly. Ron tore into the library where he had left Hermione five minutes ago. She had been feeling sick all day and being surrounded by books always seemed to relax her but right now she was anything but relaxed.

He looked at his wife. Her jeans were soaked. "Your didn't... You aren't...Are you?" He stumbled over his words.

"RONALD, stop stuttering and help me up!" She roared at him. Her largely pregnant stomach made it nearly impossible for her to stand up on her own. His heart clenched. He was not ready for this to happen.

Ron felt like he was just going through the motions as He helped her up. Thankfully, Hermione had thought ahead, as always and packed a bag.

"Call Harry and Ginny. Tell them to meet us there." Hermione said as they slowly walked down the hall towards the fireplace. He nodded and threw a handful of floo powder in the fire.

"Hermione's having the baby!" He yelled into the fire.

"What?" Ron's little sister yelled. She was sitting in her kitchen watching her small son, James playing on the floor. "She isn't due for another week! HARRY!"

Ginny picked up James as her husband Harry ran down the stairs. He saw the panicked expression on his best friend's face and it must have told him what was happening.

"Relax, mate. We'll be there when you get there." He smiled. Ron nodded again and pulled his head out of the fire.

He threw another handful of floo powder into the flames. Hermione grabbed her stomach.

"What?" Rom panicked some more.

"It's just a contraction." Hermione assured him. This was not how things were supposed to go. I was supposed to reassure her not the other way around. He thought.

Once they were at St. Mungo's time seemed to speed up. Harry and Ginny were there as promised. Hermione was taken back to a room and Ginny went with her so it was just Harry, Ron and James left in the waiting room.

Ron couldn't sit down. He was too nervous. There were owls in his stomach. Time was going so slow. He looked at the clock it had been an hour but it felt like ten.

"Ron, sit down. It's gonna be a while." He looked at Harry and reluctantly sat in the chair beside him. James was sitting on the floor playing with some blocks. He would set them up and then knock them over giggling like mad the entire time.

"Harry?" Ron said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"What if I'm not supposed to be a dad? What if I'm a completely terrible father?" Ron finally voiced the thoughts that had been haunting him for the last seven months.

"I don't know. I worry about it all the time. I mean we've got this one." Harry pointed to his son. "Ginny's having another one in a few months and I'm still terrified. I mean if I screw one kid up okay that's expectable but two?"

"I know what you mean. But how do you do it?"

"I just think of what I've seen your dad do around you. I also think about what I would've wanted my dad to do if he was around, ya know?"

"Yeah, I do man. I'm just worried that I might end up with the worst kid ever."

"That's impossible!" Harry cried indignantly.

"How do you know?"

"I'm the godfather! The kid's going to have an awesomeness factor just because of that!" He chuckled.

"You'll figure it out." Harry patted him on the back. "I mean come on; you think that Gin and I haven't screwed up with James?" Just then the one year old discovered that he could throw the blocks and promptly nailed his father in the side of the head with one. Ron couldn't help but laugh.

"Harry Potter defeats Voldemort yet is surprised by block to the side of the head."

Harry hit Ron in the arm. Ron hit him back and they fought with each other the way they used to. If they were anywhere within James's small arm's reach they would be beaten by his tiny fists. He didn't have a team because Harry was hit just as many times as Ron.

"Really? I swear we can't take you two anywhere." Ginny huffed in the doorway. They stood up.

"Can I see them?" Ron asked. Ginny nodded and walked back down the hall to a room three doors down. She and Harry held back and motioned for him to go in. He knocked tentatively on the door before going in.

"Mr. Weasley?" A small nurse was standing beside the bed where his beautiful wife was laying holding a bundle of yellow blankets. Ron nodded.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. Her brown hair, that had calmed down over the years was plastered to her forehead by sweat. Her brown eyes were bright and wide.

Ron approached the bed slowly and apprehensively. Hermione patted the bed beside her and he sat down.

"Would you like to meet your daughter?" She said her voice barely above a whisper.

"Daughter?" He repeated. She smiled and held out the yellow bundle. She fit perfectly into his arms. He looked into the face of his little girl and felt a rush of love and caring. He felt suddenly that he needed to protect this baby with everything he had. She was perfect.

He could see that she had a few strands of bright red hair but other than that she was completely Hermione. She had the same delicate ski slope nose and heart shaped face.

"Hey bud." He said quietly. She opened her eyes and looked up at her father. He recognized her eyes because they were the same as his own. The more he looked at the perfect little girl in his arms the more of himself he could see. The way her ears stuck out a bit and the splatter of freckles on her nose were his.

He looked up at Hermione who was beaming at the two of them.

"So what do you think?" She said.

"She's perfect."

"Isn't she? What should we name her?" Hermione asked. Ron was amazed. He figured that Hermione had those things picked out. He looked at the baby in his arms and only one name came to his mind.

"Rose." He said simply. Hermione leaned in closer to him and looked at the baby.

"Rose Weasley. I love it." She kissed him on the cheek.

He looked from his wife to their daughter. Rose.

His little Rosebud.


End file.
